What Are you Waiting for?
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: Ethan and Conner are tired of the same old thing that Kira sings and speak to her about it, well, Kira being tired of hearing her friends cripe about her music she decided to test out her newest song...Kira Songfic. Rated for saying....'ho'


**What you waiting for?  
****Standard Disclaimer  
****Song By**: Gwen Stefani  
**A/N**: I love this song. You should listen to it! Kind of scary, but amusing! **I request that you listen to the song as you read this. **TY Dannie and JJ for proofing this for me... D I wrote this a LONG time ago…yes, and I'm just now submitting it…I personally don't like this fic, but hey! I will submit it anyway…

**Summary**: Conner and Ethan are tired of Kira singing the same kind of songs all the time and they yelled at her for them; so Kira decided to surprise them with her newest song.

Smirking, Kira entered Cyber Café with her band, whose name is not known. She moved to the stage, Conner and Ethan noticed her smirk looking to one another, then looked back to Kira who sat her guitar on her stand. She then hopped off the stage, moving over to the counter, to speak to Hayley. Hayley knows what Kira is going to do, but hasn't heard the song before tonight. Taking a water bottle Kira moved back over to the stage, standing on it she cleared her throat and spoke, "Hello everyone. Since two of my friends are tired of the style I sing, I decided to try something new, please do not be scared…too much." She laughed and a piano started to play. After a few notes from the piano, she began to sing

_"What an amazing time.__  
__What a family.__  
__How did the years go by?__  
__Now it's only me._

Conner and Ethan just rolled their eyes as it wasn't THAT different from her style, but boy they're in for a surprise when a VERY techno beat began to play and she sings:

_Tick-tock, tick-tock.__  
__Tick-tock, tick-tock.__  
__Tick-tock, tick-tock.__  
__Tick-tock, tick-tock.__  
__La, la, la, la, la, la, la._

_Like a cat in heat, stuck in a moving car.__  
__A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake.__  
__What if they say that you're a cutter.__  
__Naturally, I'm worried if I do it alone.__  
__Who really cares, cause it's your life.__  
__You never know, it could be great.__  
__Take a chance cause you might grow.__  
__Oh, ah, oh._

Conner and Ethan just stared at Kira with their mouths open, but the cafe seemed to be liking the song, and began to dance with the song as Kira plays her guitar, dancing and singing at once,

_What you waiting__  
__What you waiting__  
__What you waiting__  
__What you waiting__  
__What you waiting for_

_What you waiting__  
__What you waiting__  
__What you waiting__  
__What you waiting__  
__What you waiting for_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock.__  
__Tick-tock, tick-tock.__  
__Take a chance you stupid ho._

Conner and Ethan are VERY shocked, what have they done? Ethan liked the techno of the song, Conner on the other hand was staring at Kira as she danced and sang, shaking his head he grabbed Ethan and moved to the front, Conner instantly began to Dance, but Ethan, it took a while before he started to dance, Kira smiled toward her two friends watching them as she sings.

_Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself.__  
__You know it all by heart.__  
__Why are you standing in one place.__  
__Born to blossom, bloom to perish.__  
__Your moment will run out.__  
__Cause of your sex chromosome.__  
__I know it's so messed up, how our society all thinks. (for sure)__  
__Life is short, you're capable. (uh-huh)_

A few teenagers in the cafe snickers softly, but continued dancing, listening to the words of Kira's song.

_Oh, ah, oh.__  
__Look at your watch now.__  
__You're still a super hot female.__  
__You got your million-dollar contract.__  
__And they're all waiting for your hot track._

_What you waiting.__  
__What you waiting.__  
__What you waiting.__  
__What you waiting.__  
__What you waiting for?_

_What you waiting.__  
__What you waiting.__  
__What you waiting.__  
__What you waiting.__  
__What you waiting for?_

Laughing Conner and Ethan kept dancing with the other people in the cafe to the song, they really like this song, giving Kira a thumps up they went back to dancing. Kira smiled once more, Hayley, being on the counter, was tapping her foot with the song, Trent was just staring at Kira. He couldn't believe his ears, then again he believes it since he saw Kira write most of the song, but he NEVER heard it!

_I can't wait to go back and do Japan.__  
__Get me lots of brand new fans.__  
__Osaka, Tokyo.__  
__You Harajuku girls.__  
__Damn, you've got some wicked style._

_Go._

_Look at your watch now.__  
__You're still a super hot female.__  
__You got your million-dollar contract.__  
__And they're all waiting for your hot track._

_What you waiting.__  
__What you waiting.__  
__What you waiting.__  
__What you waiting.__  
__What you waiting for?_

_What you waiting.__  
__What you waiting.__  
__What you waiting.__  
__What you waiting.__  
__What you waiting for?_

_What you waiting for?__  
__What you waiting for?_

_(What you waiting for?)__  
__Take a chance you stupid ho.__  
__Take a chance you stupid ho._

_What you waiting for?__  
__What you waiting for?_

_(What you waiting for?)__  
__Take a chance you stupid ho.__  
__Take a chance you stupid ho._

After the finished she bowed as the crowd went wild, after they had died down Kira spoke, "See Conner, Ethan, I can write something different. Thanks guys, I really enjoy this song, I hope you guys did also! Another round of applause was heard as she left the stage to talk to her two friends, who began to talk almost automatic about the song. Trent leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You were amazing Kira." Then Conner cracked a joke and they all were laughing, she waved her hand, Too Bad Doctor O wasn't here? She started laughing, but soon stopped when she heard, "I heard, and I thought it was fun" Kira turned around to see Doctor Oliver. She smiled and they began to laugh with each other. Trent watched them from afar and slightly smiled at their laughter, soon after returning to wipe off vacant tables.

The End

Hehe I (JJ: ... We. Ok, we. xD) hope you liked it. XDDD

(Note from JJ: Tsk tsk I'm willing to proof for friends, but not to update my own fics. Shame on me.)


End file.
